Demigods in District 12 III-Fire Versus Water
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Percy is safe, Abi is dead, Katniss escaped to who knows where, and the rebels are about to go back in time to stop the Hunger Games from begining in the first place. Join them as they unravel true heritage, and even find out how different futures can become with a tweak in the past in the epic final fanfiction in the Demigods in District 12 Series!
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

"So..we need your help," I finished.

Abi and I were explaining everything to my 'adoptive family', Finnick, Gale, and a few of the other former Victors and\or rebels.

"But even though we know Katniss escaped, we don't know where to?" The Victor of the 95th Games, Tanaka Teri asked.

"Exactly," I responded.

"And we should help...why?" Devan Poacher asked.

"You know what Devan?" I hissed. "You may be a Victor, you may be from District 1, but that does NOT mean you can be a complete _jerk_ when you told Abi you would help!"

"_This _is what Richmond wanted you to see _me_ as?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"So glad that didn't work."

"Agreed."

"I like whispering too!" Abi whispered, creeping up behind us.

Percy and I started laughing.

"Abi, for a ghost, you have a pretty good sense of humor!" I told her.

"Well," Abi began. "It's still me. I'm just dead."

"Anyways," I continued. "Any ideas on how?"

"I've got it!" Tanaka screamed, then covered her mouth as we laughed. "I've got it," she whispered.

It only made us laugh harder, and it took a few minutes for everyone to calm down.

"What if," Tanaka began. "Something happened in the past that caused Panem to come to be?"

"Good idea," I mused. "But lets call that plan B."

"She may just be onto something though," Gale told us. "If we can figure out what chain of events caused the nuclear war-we can stop it. I vote for plan A."

"But that should be our last resort," Erica Denver argued. "Where are we going to get a time machine? It would take weeks to build anyways. I vote for plan B!"

While Erica and Gale were argueing, I was balancing the pros and cons in my head.

"STOP!" Abi screamed. Everyone turned her way, wondering how a ghost could scream so loud. "We'll have a vote. Who votes for time machine plan B?"

Half of the group raised their hand.

"Plan A?"

The other half, which included Percy and I, raised our hands. Then Abi shot her hand in the air.

"Plan A wins," Abi announced.

"But like Erica said, where are we going to get a time machine?" Finnick asked.

"Dang it!" I hollered. "Why can't Leo be here! Wait...Leo!"

"What? He's long dead," Percy reminded me.

"But," I replied. "His family isn't. Pack your bags, we're going to District 6!"

"Actually," Abi began. "Gloriosa Valdez moved to 8 with Jack after the games."

"Pack your bags, we're going to District 8!"


	2. Chapter 2

I was trembling as I held onto the train with my life. As traveling between Districts is forbiddon, it was so hard sneaking onto a coal train, that Percy and I had to ride on the top.

We waited silently, though I was screeching on the inside. I was relieved when we pulled into the District 8 station. I hopped off quickly, making sure to steer clear of the Peacekeepers unloading coal.

I signaled to Percy that the coast was clear, then he hopped off and followed me. We quickly met the others putside of the station, and we found out how we risked our lives for nothing.

"So," I began, agitated. "We came all this way, and we don't even know where Jack _lives_?"

"Affermitive," Gale muttered.

"I can do a quick fly by," Abi suggested.

"Good idea," I told her. "One thing. Won't alarms be raised if someone saw a dead tribute flying in the air?"

"Good point," Abi agreed. Then she disappeared. Then reappeared. "One thing, I can turn invisible."

It was then that a question that was hiding in the back of my brain came out.

"Where's Wyatt?" I blurted.

"I don't know," Abi told me.

"He glitched the system," Devan confirmed. "Anyone else notice there were two cannon shots for Abi? And then an accidental second picture in the sky the next night?"

"I noticed that as well," Gale answered. "But I thought I was going crazy."

"I can't have the final say," I responded. "I was unconcious almost the whole games."

"Let's not think about-" Abi began.

"I swear I noticed him in the background, jumping from tree to tree when Gloriosa and Jack were taken out of the arena," Tanaka told us.

"I also saw the weird shadow then," Mira, Victor of the 91st Games, mentioned. "But I thought it was a trick of the light."

"Guys, can we please just-" Abi tried again.

"That was no trick of the light," Alexander concluded. "I was a cameraman for The Capitol for years. I know a camera flare when I see it. That blur was a person, no doubt."

"Can we just concentrate on-"

"Don't they store the arena's underground?" Percy asked. "Wouldn't they have noticed if there was someone there?"

"Not exactly," Breeia Tonks answered. "The arenas sink into the ground into chambers afterward. No human dismatalation required."

"But Katniss told me-"

"Ut, ut ut ut ut!" Breeia exclaimed. "Would you rather listen to a tribute in her 40s, or a former Head Gamemaker who only resigned a few weeks ago when Abi told me what was really going on?"

"Fair point."

"Guys!" Abi cried. We all turned her way. "_How_ am I supposed to concentrate on the mission if I know Wyatt is still in the arena!?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Abi!" I exclaimed. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine!" Abi announced in a voice that told me it wasn't. "Just...be right back!" Then she flew off.

"I didn't mean to upset her," I whispered, tears forming. "I shouldn't've even asked."

"Hey, it's our fault for making a mountain out of a molehill," Tanaka sighed. "We should've just let the answer rest on 'I dunno'."

"Yeah," Finnick agreed.

"You didn't even join the conversation until just now," I reminded him.

"Oh."

While Percy and I giggled, I noticed Finnick whispering something to Tanaka. I wasn't worried at first, until her face went dark and she stared at me with sad eyes. I suddenly stopped laughing, and it took an elbow jab from Gale to get Percy to stop.

"Tanaka," I asked. "What is going on?"

"I know where Jack and Gloriosa are!" Abi cried before Tanaka or Finnick could answer. "Follow me!"

"You're still invisible!" I called out to the sky.

"Oh, yeah."

Abi's shimmering form appeared in front of me, and she waved to us to follow her.

We walked quietly through the dark alleys of eight.

"What does eight manufacture again?" Devan asked.

"Textiles, lux," Tanaka shot at him.

"Why'd you call me lux? It doesn't even make sense."

"Your District is luxury," I replied. "And since we're in eight, it relates to _tux_. Right Tanaka?"

"Er, yes," she mumbled.

"Seriously though," Percy exclaimed. "I've only been here, what, three years? _And_ I was imprisoned one, _and_ I have ADHD. _You'__ve_ lived here your whole life and you don't remember?"

"I have short term memory loss," Devan quickly defended himself.

"Yeah, right," Tanaka scoffed. "You still remember what color the stripe on your right shoe was during the Tribute Parade."

"Can we stop?" Abi snapped at us. "You guys are bickering like toddlers!"

"Do toddlers even know how to bicker?" Alexander asked.

"Never mind," Abi shot back, turning ahead.

"Annabeth," Tanaka whispered. I turned. "I have...news."

"Good or bad?" I asked, cautiously.

"One good, one...eh," she replied. "Good news, we tracked down Peeta and have a team retrieving him."

"And the eh news?"

"Well, he's kind of in District 5," she began. "That place is _crawling _with Peacekeepers right now. No one can enter or exit without completely confessing their reason."

"They didn't get in?" I asked, my heart sinking.

"Oh, they got in," Tanaka began. "But two kids had to get put into custody because of it."

"Why?"

"The Peacekeepers believed they were lying," Tanaka continued. "Which they were-saying that they were checking inventory, sent by the Capitol."

"Well, why were two put into custody?"

"If they were caught doing anything other than what they told the Peacekeeper," Tanaka whispered. "The District would keep the kids inside District 5 forever."

"Why am I worrying about this?" I asked. "The team's good, right?"

"The team is," she replied. "But you may not like the kids that were chosen."

"Who?" I asked, though like the Reaping, I already knew.

"Gavin and Canary."


End file.
